


Happy Birthday, Keith~! (Enjoy today, cuz tomorrow ain't coming)

by ACinOnALLCounts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Death counts, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gore, Graphic Description, Happy Death Day AU, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is an asshole in the start, Lotor is actually a good person???, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, POV Keith (Voltron), Paranoia, Pining Lance (Voltron), Profanity, Psychological Trauma, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Stabbing, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACinOnALLCounts/pseuds/ACinOnALLCounts
Summary: Pretty much a Happy Death Day AU using VLD.Keith Kogane, 19 year old college student and today is his birthday.... except he already lived today and died... and again, and again. Keith may be locked in a eternal murder loop, but he isn't going without a fight.Bi-weekly max wait for updates.





	1. Prolog × It Starts With a Song

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm actually writing this, I haven't written an actual story in years. Welp, here goes nothing. 
> 
> Critisms is 100% on the table. Hope ya enjoy Chap1.
> 
> *********
> 
> Update:  
> Some grammar is fixed, and full chapter is now posted.
> 
> Beta read by my friend Danads84  
>  https://danads84.tumblr.com/  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Danads84

**_' Keith's thoughts '_ **

 

 

 

 

"Haaaappy birthday, now you're one year older~! Happy birthday, your life still isn't over~! You did not accomplish much, but you didn't die this year I guess that's good eno-"

The phone crashed harshly against the plaster wall of the dorm room, falling silent, getting shut off from the batter flying out thanks to it's owner's hard throw. Keith groaned as he got up the now familiar aqua blue silk sheets, rubbing his stomach to sooth phantom pains.

**_'Fuck that hurt! Did that fucker really need to use a stupid shovel that time?! Aargh, at least it's not as bad as when he threw me head first into the wood chipper on his... 7th attempt?'_ **

"Dude, are you finally up~?" - by now just like the sheets, this voice was familiar to him too. The cute Cuban teen looked at him with a nervous smile from his sitting spot on the bed across the small room. "I really hope you liked my sheets, cuz the drool stains will cost you pretty boy."

"Before you start, yes I was wasted but I remember your fucking face Lance. So can you cut the chatter and grab me some fucking pain meds from your desk, please? My stomach is hurting." - Keith glared at Lance as he spoke.

His aching body was so not ready for another fucking Monday, and Lance wasn't going to be any help. Keith started shutting him up faster each attempt, around the 7th failed attempt to not die today he started liking waking up to Lance's rambling, but right now Keith needed to think.

**_'7th time... It seems so far away now that this would be my 18th time reliving this damned day... heh, it really is damned. I think I can still feel that time's death in the wood chipper, the saw blades pulling and tearing my hair and scalp before MurdererMcFucker started shoving me deeper with oak logs, the rusted blades cutting into my skull and tearing up my brains to mush.... I don't think I'll be able to help Shiro with yard work during the summer for a few years.'_ **

"Are you always this charming? Oh wait, I almost forgot I was talking to Keith 'Screw You cuz I'm better' Kogane." - Lance growled out, even though he still got up and walked to his working desk to grab Keith the bottle of pills.

Keith got off the soft bed and got dressed, he knew where all his stuff was at by now, reluctantly grabbing his phone and putting the battery back on before grabbing the offered pills from an slightly annoyed Latino just as Hunk came in asking if Keith had left already or not.

**_'I wonder how much I have left... why did this even start? Why me?! Where there any clues when this all started? Think back Keith, think... the first time that Monday the 23rd of this year came to be...'_ **

 

 *********************************************************************************************  
**Dead Keiths× 0**

 

Keith groans in pain, his head pounding and his stomach in knots. _' **Maybe challenging Lotor to a keg stand after already drinking some heavy shots was pushing it last night... wait, my sheets are never this smooth... !!!'**_

"Haaaappy birthday, now you're one year older~! Happy birthday, your life still isn't over~! You did not....~" That was his phone signaling another annual call from his deadbeat father.

The awful song playing along with the sudden thought that he wasn't in his room kick started Keith's defensive mode, one hand already searching for his knife the other balled up into a tight fist ready to attack. Eyes wide and alert, though the brightness of the morning rays through the default wooden blinds where hurting his head.

"WOW, CALM DOWN!! No need to attack anyone jeeze." - a teen, maybe about his age, sat in a bed across the room. He was lanky and tall, natural tan skin, short chestnut hair neat and brushed. Probably from Cuban decent if the flag on the desk next to a shit ton of picture, Keith can only assume them being from the boy's family considering the similarities between every one in them, was anything to go by. The boy's hands where up as if to say he wasn't dangerous though there was a fire in his wide navy blue eyes that shone much like Keith knew his own did before a fight. Hah, as if a beanpole like this dumbass would be able to take me.

"You okay? Are you awake enough now, asshole?" - by now just like the sheets, this voice was familiar to him too. The cute Cuban teen looked at him with a nervous smile from his sitting spot on the bed across the small room. "You where pretty wasted last night so you probably don't remember me, the name's Lance, Lance McClain. I really hope you liked my sheets, cuz the drool stains will cost you pretty boy. Man, this is what I get for being nice to Keith 'Screw You cuz I'm better' Kogane."

 ** _'What the actual hell?'_** Looking around the small room he noticed it was like a dorm room, much like his own last year before he moved into his sorority house. **_'Thank god for that move. Just looking at this cramped room makes claustrophobic, and is that seriously a a Mercury Game Flux console by the tv?! I'm in a fucking loser's dorm!!'_**

"Shut your fucking mouth you nerd. Aargh..." - Keith slowly got off the bed while rubbing his aching head, even though the silk was soft and warm, tempting him to cuddle back up in its sweet folds of what looked to be aqua colored silk sheets. Who the fuck used silk sheets aside from fuckbois like Lotor? Apparently the loser in front of him that was glaring as he ranted about how 'he shouldn't have brought me here' and 'he should have known it would all a huge mistake'.

"Loser, I'll say it again slower incase you are too retarded to understand. Shut. Your. Mouth. I. Am. FUCKING. Hungover!"

This Lance guy looked like he was ready to smother Keith with the soft silk covered pillows. Only for the dorm room door to open and a hulking boy with darker brown skin than Lance's own came barging in with the grace of an intoxicated elephant on a unicycle. "Lance you able to get that asshole out yet-"

"He was just leaving, Hunk." - Lance grabbed some clothes from on top of one of the 2 dressers and threw them at Keith's face. "Hurry up and change, we have class in 10 and I want you the hell out of our room."

Keith scoffed, who the flying fuck did this Cuban dickwad think he was?! He might be cute but Keith would have no trouble tearing him a new one if he insulted him one more time.

Grabbing his phone Keith wastes no time getting dressed and getting the fuck out of the campus boy side dorms. **_'It's still morning but damn it's bright out, Rolo had better have my usual already ordered and on it's way by the time I reach the house and not boning that blonde bimbo of his. What was she even called? Ilma? Nerma? Whatever, the bitch better not still be in their room when he got there.'_**

As the raven haired boy walked through campus, he managed to piss off or scare about ever poor soul that was in front of him for whatever reason the chose to be in his way.


	2. Chapter 1 × Happy Birthday, Keith~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's usual day, same old shit, same old fuckers. If only it wasn't his birthday... wait is someone after him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos~!!! I'm hoping to keep updating one a week between Sundays and Mondays. At most I only wanna take as long as two weeks on an update.
> 
> Call me out in the comments if I take too fucking long, please!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta read by my friend Danads84
> 
> https://danads84.tumblr.com  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Danads84

Walking through campus towards the sorority house was a hectic bore. The eco geeks where around protesting about saving some animal or other, football team was out jogging as usual in mornings, sleep deprived coffee zombies know as students made their way to their preferred coffee joints, there's some kid was trying to get his bike out of a tree. Even an obviously drunk guy was naked still passed out right on the edge of the marble water fountain with a few journalist brats taking notes and pictures.  ** _‘I guess I should be thankful to that loser for taking me home, I actually don't think even_** ** _Shiro_** ** _can bail me out when I get arrested for going after every retarded member in that gossip shit hole class that'd think they'd have an easy page going after me.’_**  

 

 

The morning October chill in the wind was making Keith regret not having been wearing his biker jacket last night, his arms where getting goosebumps. Walking a little faster, he took towards the science building for a short cut and hopefully some quick warmth. But before he got three steps into the door a familiar voice yelled his name.   
   
"KEITH!"   
   
**_'Oh fuck me.'_**  

 

Keith took a second too late to think of an escape. A second long enough for a strong hand grabbed his shoulder from behind, preventing the boy from making an escape, and turned him around to face it's owner.  

 

 **_'....Oh double fuck.’_ **  

 

A tall man toned as all hell was holding on to Keith's shoulder. Skull short black hair except for a fluffy tuff of white hair at the very front hanging over his forehead and the scared bridge of his nose. Piercing gray eyes looked at Keith's own in mild annoyance and worry. Next to the man a young teen stood glaring at Keith with pure anger in their golden brown eyes. Their hair a tangled bed head of light brown and clothes wrinkled as if they had slept in them.  ** _‘Knowing this brat it’s very likely.’_**  

 

“Shiro, Pidge, what do you want? Can you see I’m trying to get home and change before class?” - Keith's words only seems to aggravate the little gremling giving him the state of pure anger. 

 

“AS IF YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR CLASSES YOU FUCKING PRICK!! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN’T HAVE GONE PARTYING LAST NIGHT WITH OUT PROJECT ALLOWENCE INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY SHOWING UP AT MY DORM TO ACTUALLY WORK ON WHAT WE NEEDED YOU DICK SUCKING SON OF-“ – Shiro turned to face the smaller teen in alarm, hoping to sooth their anger before anything regretful happened in his presence and started to speak. 

 

“Pidge, calm down. We don’t know for sure if Keith actually used the money to go partying, we only know he DID go partying instead of meeting us at the painted time thanks to the sorority members posting pictures in their Instagram accounts.” – Shiro's voice was calm, though his words held a worried undertone. As he stood between the two teens incase one decided to get aggressive, and with Keith's visit to juvi it wasn't really that far off of a thought, it almost made Keith snicker. 

 

 **_‘Ah, such a goody two shoes professor you are brother of mine. No matter how many years pass, I sure as fuck can always count on you to be the one hounding after me over every little shit I do.’_ **  

 

“I don’t have time for this, I haven’t even used the money yet. But I ain't giving it up, the pipsqueak there and I can handle a project without any fancy shit anyway. I took my share of the money and I man to use it as I fucking want. What else am I ganna do when Coran just went on and decided to give out a hefty was of cash to every student in the class?” – Shiro’s face turned grim and disappointment overtook all emotions in his eyes, Pidge themselves was trembling in fury, their little hands balled up into little fists ready to try and deck the much taller teen. “Sides, it’s not like the old hack would even care what we used the money for? So if you two will excuse me I have a class to get to~” 

 

Before Shiro could speak or grab on to him again Keith dodged his hands and ran out towards the bike rack in order to get rid of the two yelling after him. Keith saw an opportunity when a car getting ready to get out to the road add ran, jumping upfront of the car and sliding through the hood to keep running, Pidge and Shiro left behind as the car peeped moving stopping their progress. 

 

 **_‘Now that they are off my tail I can get home_ ** **_already’_ **  

 

 **××××××××××××××××××××××××**  

 

Climbing up the steps to the house Keith can already hear Lotor arguing with Ezor about something all the way outside through the damn door. It was actually sad that the two hadn’t been able to cooperate with each other on anything since Acxa left the sorority last month. Keith wasn't even really sure why she left, she just got all her shit and left their shared room. Keith had to settle with having Rolo for a roommate now cuz the bitch left, and Rolo was an asshole. 

 

Keith actually liked Acxa, she was always there whenever he needed to ‘borrow’ anything, from her car to make up to clothes. Keith looked way better in that silk charmeuse Armani shirt than she did anyway, wasn’t a big deal that he used it a few times. She was still in campus and still in her regular classes, but she had move to some apartment three miles away from campus and just barely had any contact with anyone in the sorority anymore... sorta going full circle now that it comes back to these two idiots yelling at each other over the blue haired diva. 

 

Opening the door was probably a mistake, Keith would have probably been better off climbing four stories up the side of the house to reach his bedroom window and get inside than gone through the fucking front door and be caught between two yelling twats. Lotor's pale platinum hair looked like someone had tried to braid it with one of those curling blow-dryers from the informercials... oh, Ezor was actually holding one such item like one would a baby.  ** _'Of course she owns one, her long assed ponytail would cost her a_** ** _fortune_** ** _to curl correctly, this_** ** _explained_** ** _so much of her whole hair_** ** _disasters_** ** _. Whatever, not my problem what they fight over, hope_** ** _Sendak_** ** _shows up and tackles into pancakes like he did_** ** _dur_** ** _ing last week's_** ** _football practice~_** ** _'_**  

 

Four flights of stairs and a harsh 'knock' on his door later, Keith walks into his room gladly devoid of a blonde leech and what looked like nothing superficially missing on his side of the room. Rolo laid on his bed on his computer, headphones in his ears and gaming controller at hand. Sometimes Keith wondered when Rolo ever actually went to classes since the albino was in their room nearly all the time, Keith half suspected he was only so pale since he wouldn't fucking leave the room, was always on his phone or computer, and always had the blinds closed like some modern day vampire. But hey, so far he hadn't bitten Keith or spilt blood anywhere if that was the case. Though Keith's entrance to the room didn't seem to go unnoticed by his roommate despite his handy cap. 

 

"Well look what the cat dragged in, you look like a drowned rat Kogane." 

 

"Shut your mouth before I do it for you." - Keith replied as he opened the door to his closet and searched for a quick change of clothes and then looked around for his books and messenger bag. 

 

"Fuck man, calm you PMSing tits. Are you seriously such a douche even on your birthday? No wonder you're single." - Rolo rolled his eyes and continued looking at his computer screen, already used to Keith's lack of respect towards others. 

 

"How the fuck did you even find out what today was, dickwa-ACK!!" - Keith yelped as he fell on his ass trying to hurry pulling up some clean pants while also grabbing his messenger bag from his working desk, actively making everything on it fall and splay everywhere. Unfinished homework, project guidelines, GSA pamphlets, faded concert handouts, books, even his mail fell and spread around his fallen body and Keith growled at Rolo's laughter. "Fuck off!" 

 

"Whatever princess, Lotor wants you to make sure you aren't late tonight. You're the guest of honor after all fucktard." 

 

"Lotor can eat my ass again if I'm late for all I care. That guy thought a date at Sal's was worth the fuck I gave him afterwards." - Keith looked at the time as he rushed grabbing  papers now almost at random. "Fuck!! I'm twenty minutes late!!! You better not touch my shit while I'm gone even if it is on the floor you hear me!!!" 

 

Keith rushed out of the room, only faintly hearing Rolo reply with a 'Don't leave your shit out then!'. He needed to be across campus NOW. Once back on first floor he saw Zethrid as she grabed her work out bag and car keys, and he called out. "ZETHRID I NEED A RIDE NOW!!" 

 

Zethrid glared at Keith but didn't protest, only nodded and let the boy in her car.  ** _'As if she could refuse, I have 2 years worth of jail time blackmail on her, she can't expose me or end up exposing herself. Stupid dyke'_**  

 

 **××××××××××××××××××××××××**  

 

 ** _'Blah blah blah blah rockets blah blah_** ** _hydrogen level_** ** _capacity blah_** ** _blaaaaaaah_** ** _!! This class is taking for fucking ever!!!_** ** _Ulaz_** ** _makes literal rocket science boring as fuck'_** Keith looked at his phone and wished that the next 10 minutes hurried up already, this was his last class of the day god damn it... maybe he could check some of the mail he accidentally stuffed into his bag instead of the future world war theoretic homework that had been due on his history class with Professor Slav earlier.  ** _'Glad the retarded teacher was too paranoid t_** ** _o ask for it today since the weather was 5 degrees lower than it was predicted and something_** ** _something_** ** _alternate reality bull shit. I swear I_** ** _gatta_** ** _find out what he's smoking that gets him so fucking paranoid, he honestly can't be clean._** ** _'_**  

 

Most of the mail looked to be birthday cards, some crude with saggy dicks on the cover, others where the cheery Hallmark ones left with no personal messages, one had fifty bucks and was signed by his father wishing him a happy birthday. Keith rolled his eyes at that, pocketing the money before taking the card and ripping it to colorful hand made little confetti paper and stuffing it into the some kid's bag that was next to him.  ** _'I swear that bastard can't seem to take a fucking hi-... huh? I don't remember seeing this_** ** _envelope_** ** _back in my room._** ** _'_**  

 

It was a pitch black envelope with a neon violet V symbol, the same V used for the college's mascot The Voltron Lions. So maybe a student put if in his bag while he wasn't looking during one of his classes. Opening it showed a black card with white dots posing as stars and his favorite lion, the bright red shining as it seemed to soar through the space in the card cover. It made Keith smile slightly, the red lion had always been what he used to comfort himself with whenever he's insecurities wished to strike, or when memories long berried decided to rise and make him face some fears and truths he would rather forget. 

 

However, that small smile faded as soon as he opened the card and saw the same red lion being crudely decapitated and eyes blackened by black sharpie. The message written, or rather glued on with magazine and news paper lettering, only made Keith confused and slightly panicked. 

 

 **"Happy Birthday** **Happy Birthday, Keith~!**  

 **Enjoy today,** **cuz** **tomorrow** **ain't** **coming"**  

 

It was only two sentences, but it was enough to suck the raven hair boy in and making him jump as Professor Ulaz called the class over loudly. Keith quickly stuffed his things into his bag, his hands shaking in rage as it overtook his fear.  ** _'How dare someone threaten me, who the hell do they think they're dealing with?! This prank is so not fucking funny.'_**  

 

The street lamps slowly started to turn on as the last rays of the evening sun finished setting. The October chill was straight up freezing as Keith left the warmth from the building and started to walk back to the sorority house to get ready for the stupid birthday party Lotor had planned for him.  ** _'_** ** _Lotor_** ** _might be cute but if he asked for another date again I will shove my knife up his ass. Mr. L'Oréal_** ** _couldn't even seem to figure out how_** ** _to use a god damn double ended dildo_** ** _du_** ** _ring_** ** _their whole night trying to fuck each other. How hard is it to shove it up my ass and then grab the other end to put it up his own-?_** ** _'_**  

 

A stuffed red lion doll sat under the street light in front of Keith, it's bright red fur almost glowed under the poor lighting. It was then that the teen realized how quiet the night was, no students around, the cars not being able to pass by close enough to be even seen. It was just Keith alone in the darkness of the night, only illuminated by the campus street lamps. Keith could feel the cold settle over his skin as he stared at the red lion and listened closely for anything at all, any movement at all than might show he wasn't alone on a rather isolated road towards his home. 

 

A soft rustle of the leaves behind him jerked his instincts to spin around and face the noise, hand already going inside his shirt where he hid his sheathed knife, ready to fight. But there was only a red squirrel scurrying away from one tree towards another.  ** _'_** ** _Jeeze_** ** _, what is up with me? Just_** ** _cuz_** ** _I_** ** _got some prank card doesn't mean I'm actually being threatened. Maybe Shiro was right about me being too_** ** _fuc_** ** _-'_**  

 

Pain. So sudden and burning his nerves as whatever had pierced his back was pulled out roughly. Keith only got to turn his head to look at his attacker, dark stormy eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream. Someone wearing a hood and all black with a Voltron mask on stood behind the raven boy, a bloody hunter's knife in their hand, the other reaching out and harshly grabbing Keith's long hair to hold him still. Quicker than Keith could react, the bloody knife was on his throat. He felt as the icy cold steel slid through his throat, warm liquid flowing fast from the slice, his lungs breathing in his rapidly spewed blood and start to suffocate him. The pain was so much, he tried to struggle but it only made the pain worse and the slashing of his throat more jagged and messy, he could feel the blade already going passed the half way of his throat... then nothing. Black consumed Keith's being and wrapped him is an icy embrace he could only guess was death greeting him. 

 

  **Dead Keiths × 1**

 

 

"Haaaappy birthday, now you're one year older~! Happy birthday, your life still isn't over~! You did not accomplish much, but you didn't die this...~" 

 

Keith woke with a start. Panic consuming his being, gasping for air and holding his throat as if throbbed in dull pain as he slowly calmed down thanks to a pair of tanned hands holding his face in a gentle hold, a voice calling out his name as softly calling him back to reality. 

 

"Are you okay now? That must have been a really bad nightmare, do you need some water?" - a obviously Cuban boy sat in front of him and was softly rubbing soothing circles on his back... wait, he knew this guy... - "You probably don't remember me, you where pretty wasted last night, but I'm Lance, Lance McClain"   
   
**_'Wait... didn't we already meet?'_**  


	3. Chapter 2 × Deja FUCK ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was getting goosebumps, and he was 100% sure it wasn't thanks to the October chill but rather the ire sense of uncanny familiarity he was having.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta read by my friend Danads84
> 
> https://danads84.tumblr.com  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Danads84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOO!!! Made it just in time for my last day deadline. Hope it was worth the wait for ya guys~!
> 
> All criticism and comments are welcomed.

**Dead** **Keiths** **× 1**  

 

 

Keith stares at Lance's face, nothing but confusion and fear still flowing through his whole being. The other teen's face was slowly turning from a bit of worry to full concern as Keith didn't respond and just stare on, his body still shaking from whatever that horrible experience was.  ** _'A nightmare? It... it felt so real though._** ** _Oh my god, t_** ** _hat creepy guy in the Voltron mask and the-_** ** _O_** ** _H GOD!_** ** _The knife, he-he- And the_** ** _pain was_** ** _s-‘_**  

 

His breath starts to pick up again as the events went through his mind's eye. Lance however wasn’t about to let him work himself into a panic in his watch. The Hispanic boy moved closer to Keith and hugged the boy, his arms loosely wrapped around the shaking frame and with one hand drawing soothing circles on his back. Lance muttered softly into Keith's ear, keeping his voice tranquil and even as the words left his mouth in hopes to ground the frightened raven. “It was just a nightmare, it’s okay now. Shhhh, deep breathes, that’s it. It wasn’t real, you’re okay now Keith. There you go, nice and easy. Everything is okay now, there you go.” 

 

Keith eventually got his breathing down thanks to this cute tan skinned weeb that he had probably fucked while drunk off his ass last night.  ** _‘I guess_** ** _he’s useful for something at least…. Okay_** ** _even_** ** _that’s a bit of a_** ** _n asshole thing to_** ** _think_** ** _o_** ** _f_** ** _someone who literally just_** ** _helped you out of a panic attack from a rather realistic and gruesome nightmare._** ** _‘_**  

 

Now out of his funneled vision he noticed that a large Samoan teen was in the room now, he held a glass of clear liquid and some pills out towards Keith. He felt a sense of recognition of sorts, these two teens, the dorm room. Even the posters are exactly the same as in his dream, it left an ire feeling in Keith's gut making it harder to keep his cool. He will just have to ignore the sense of déjà vu for now. 

 

He noticed the larger boy's expression, the look of concern that seem to rival the one that had been worn by Lance before he moved to the bed, he probably even wanted to sit in the bed with them to assist in Keith's panic attack alleviation, but there wasn’t much room left with both Keith and Lance on the aqua blue twin sized bed without it being crowded which wasn’t good for someone freaking out. Lance still held him in his arms drawing circles on his upper back incase he worked himself up into another panic. Keith’s hands shook as they went to grab the glass, the large teen leaned over slightly, holding the glass till Keith was cradling it to his chest before handing him the little pills. The trembling didn’t help much trying to get the pills in his mouth and taking tentative sips to wash them down. 

 

Water and pain killers.  ** _‘Oh fuck_** ** _yes_** ** _, I need this so bad right now_** ** _.’_**  

 

“…. Thanks… you didn’t have to help me with… whatever that was.” – it felt strange to actually thank someone you could have sworn you insulted and didn’t give a shit about… well Keith still didn’t care much, but these two did him a solid. Least he could so was acknowledge it and not be a total dick. 

 

“Don’t worry, just try to relax and chill today. You look paler than you usually do.” – the dark skinned boy said, then his face morphed into panic as if he just realized it might have insulted Keith of all people in campus. – “I mean, your skin is pale but not like ashy like it is now. Being pale skinned is health, not to say that you are sickly looking, not at all. I mean-“ 

 

It was rather fucking amusing in Keith's mind as this boy rambled awkwardly, as if Keith didn’t know how pale his skin was since birth and was offended but the prospect. Even his adopted brother Shiro was had more color to his skin than Keith did, and Keith was the one that lived six solid years of his childhood in a dessert in Texas before child protective services came for him… that reminded him that his father, the very same asshole who left him there in that dessert alone for years was trying to get in contact with him at least once a year…. 

 

“Hunk, you’re rambling.” – Lance called out his roommate. He had slowly let go of Keith and had gotten up towards one of the dressers to grab Keith's clothes for him. – “Here you go man. Do you need help getting to your frat house or will you be okay alone? Hunk and I already are late for astrophysics so we need to go soon, I’m pretty sure you’re late to your own class too.” 

 

“I’m fine now, I can handle myself.” – it came out a bit harsher than intended, but whatever he wasn’t going see them again after today anyway. The 'thank you' should have been enough for the two nerds. Fuck Shiro and Matt for being able to drill the crappy Barney song of 'Please and Thank You' into his six year old brain, even now if someone was genuinely being nice like Lance and Hunk where being he'd thank them for it even if he didn't really want to.  ** _'Fucking_** ** _embarrassing_** ** _I swear.'_**  

 

After changing his clothes quickly and grabbing his phone while Hunk and Lance grabbed their bags the three left the room and parted ways at the dorm entrance. Keith checked his phone for the time and saw that he had 4 missed calls and 6 texts: one call from his father, two calls from Shiro and everything else was from Pidge. All her texts where about our damn engineering project allowance being used for my fun, and she was just as annoying on text as she was when she was in his imaginary face.  ** _'This is so_** ** _bizarre_** ** _and_** ** _frustra_** ** _ting_** ** _... I swear I had meet Lance and Hunk before this morning yet they seemed to act as if this was our first time introducing themselves to me,_** ** _and it gives me this_** ** _erie_** ** _feeling that just_** ** _won't leave my mind_** ** _alone.'_**  

 

Thinking that was when Keith allowed the remembrance of the morning so far come to the forefront of his thoughts. It was about over 20 or so after he had left the dorms in his dream but it was still very much the same if not identical as he paid more attention, even if he had stayed in Lance's dorm room later than he had in the nightmare. 

 

The eco kids where still at it about some animal that needed saving, the pictures on their signs showed rather gorgeous leopards apparently called Amur leopards, there's actually more people now than in the dream. Some of the students where walking around with coffees and drinks, a few with food on the go, no jogging football team so far but the kid that he had dreamed about having his bike stuck in a tree had gotten someone from grounds maintenance to help him. A few of the security and grounds maintenance workers were where the drunk guy used to be, they had bags and seemed to be rummaging through a now emptied water fountain, grabbing broken shards of what once might have been a bottle of vodka or some other drink. 

 

It was just so god damned surreal to Keith that a chill crawled up his spine and goosebumps flourished throughout his skin the longer he looked around as he made his way back to his frat house. 

 

 **_'At least I don't have to run_  ** ** _in front_ ****_of a car and do parkour this time around to avoid my brother and the_** ** _gremling_** ** _. And besides, it's not like I know any psychology shit, I probably just_** ** _dream_** ** _t_** ** _that fucked up scene because_** ** _of my..._ ****_I-_** ** _it was probably_** ** _cuz_ ****_of our Saw movie marathon last weekend, nothing else._ ** **_'_ **  

 

 **××××××××××××××××××××××××**  

 

There was no yelling this time as Keith walked up the front door of the house, which was good cuz he was annoyed enough thanks to the walk here as it was.  ** _'I don't think I could handle it if the two drama bitches where yelling at_** ** _each other_** ** _here too'_**  

 

Lotor was seated in a high chair in the dinning room, his hair being slowly and gently fixed by a pouting Ezor from the rat's nest it seems to be as if his hair was some brittle tumble weed she needed to untangle without breaking a single twig. A bright neon pink blow dryer attachment in the kitchen trash bin. Rolo was even down here sitting in one of the couches in the common room, some noir film being played in the tv and a notebook in his lap as he took some notes. 

 

"Oh, Keith! Glad I saw you, though shouldn't you be in English Literature right now?" - Lotor's smooth voice stopped Keith before he could reach the stairs. - "Well either way, you look exhausted. I was hoping to throw a birthday party for you tonight after your classes ended, but maybe I could reschedule it, if you don't feel well enough for such an event. You aren't ill right now, correct?" 

 

Keith was now getting angry with the concern being thrown at him, he understood it from Lance and Hunk since he literally had a fucking panic attack in front of them in their fucking room. But nearly everyone on his way home looked at him as if he was about to keel over on the sidewalk with every blow of the stupid wind, it was why he was so annoyed when he got to the house, everyone just wouldn't mind their own fucking business and kept staring at him. 

 

"Do whatever you want to do Lotor, I don't give a shit just leave me alone while I get my crap for class" - Keith probably shouldn't have yelled at the blonde, he hadn't even done anything aside from being worried over his health. But by fuck if he wasn't getting fed up with that. 

 

Once in his room he grabbed his messenger bag and grabbed his books and notes, making sure he grabbed his History homework for Professor Slav. But as he did this he saw his mail on his desk and in a moment he felt as if time had stopped on him. A familiar black birthday envelope sat at the top of the mail pile, the same envelope adorned with a neon violet Voltron Lions V symbol. The room felt cold and as Keith hesitantly went to grab the thin envelope his hands trembled and didn't seem to want to cooperate with him.  ** _'It's just a birthday card, Keith. Stop freaking out over something that wasn't real! Quit being_** ** _su_** ** _ch_** ** _a pussy and grab the fucking thing! IT'S JUST A STUPI-!!!'_**  

 

"Hey Keith! I'm about to leave for class, you still need to get to yours before Lotor actually get's into his 'House Mother' mode so move your ass so I can drop you off on the way!!" - Rolo's voice had never been anywhere near angelic till now. It startled Keith enough to steel himself and ignore his mail till he got back to his room that night. Right now he had a class to get to and a teacher to blackmail so that his class skipping mysteriously wasn't recorded in any way. 

 

 **××××××××××××××××××××××××**  

 

 **_'O_** ** _kay this was going way to close for comfort! All his classes felt as if he had pressed rewind and play, it was word for word the same shit he fucking dreamt, WHAT THE EVER FUCK?!'_ **  

 

Keith kept looking back and forth at all his classmate and then the teacher and back again. It felt as if he was being pranked at this point. It started with the two nerds in their dorm and flowed all the way down to his current Aerospace Engineering class with Professor Ulaz, if only they would all just stop pretending and got on with it already because Keith was about ready to fling Shiro's 'Patience' shmeal at his face ten times over by now. He was glad the class was about done and he was already packing up his things before Ulaz called the class over. 

 

Keith left the building and started walking down the darkening street as the lamps came flickering to life one by one. The chill in the air had dropped to a harsh freezing cold making Keith thank his nightmare for making sure he decided to bundle himself up for tonight. A bright red puffer jacket kept Keith warm as he made his way through the campus and around some other students whom are masochistic enough to pick night classes during the start of coldest of semesters, though it could also just be that Keith was more sensitive to the cold and preferred blazing heats in the summer since he could remember. 

 

A slight spot of bright red caught Keith's eye as he reached a fear inducingly familiar street where a stuffed toy innocently sat. The Red Lion stared at him from a yard away doing nothing and it and Keith where alone in a the hazily lit street surrounded by foliage, but it was enough. Keith quickly reached for his knife and went into a sort of battle position. Slowly backing away and then he made a run for it in the other direction.  ** _'If this was a sort of premonition, I fucking thank you whatever god is was that sent it for I AM NOT DYING TONIGHT CUZ OF SOME FUCKED U-'_**  

 

He should have just stayed in his last class and called for a ride. Because the same bastard from his nightmare stood less than a foot in front of him with a knife of their own now buried deep in Keith's chest. The bright red of Keith's jacket was staining a much darker shade of red. The blood spilled out faster as the bloke pulled the blade out unceremoniously and watched as Keith staggered backwards clutching his chest in a futile hope to subdue the bleeding and survive. With each hitch of his breath the raven took, every muscle and nerve burned and cried out. His hands left sticky and warm, staining a crimson color that should only be admired in flowers and paintings, not gushing out of one's body. The masked assailant seemed to know they had won for they where taking their sweet time watching Keith bleed out and helplessly try to grab his knife with a slippery blood covered hand to at least fight back, and the thought of this asshole thinking Keith was as good as dead without so much as giving out a swing in retaliation sent a raging fire through Keith. Adrenalin finally kicked in and coursed through his veins like molten lava. Keith launched himself at his masked attacker, both hands holding his trusty knife to keep it steady and firmly gripped. 

 

Keith got a solid jab on the masked attacker's shoulder and turned his knife while it still resided inside the bastard. A gargled noise through the mask was the only indication that Keith had done any damage at all before he was push of and pressed onto a nearby tree. Keith's knife still stuck in that masked son of a bitch's shoulder. Then as if time slowed down, Keith watched as the other's blade came up over his head and then was plunged down to bury it into his forehead. All Keith could do was conjure a single line of thought before the world turned to numbing nothingness. 

 

_**'Well this is** **certainly** **some** **dèjá** **f** **uck me sort of bull shit.'**   _

 

  **Dead** **Keiths** **×** **2**  


End file.
